1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine engine typically maintains pressure differentials between various components during operation. These pressure differentials are commonly maintained by various configurations of seals. In this regard, labyrinth seals oftentimes are used in gas turbine engines. As is known, labyrinth seals tend to deteriorate over time. By way of example, a labyrinth seal can deteriorate due to rub interactions from thermal and mechanical growths, assembly tolerances, engine loads and maneuver deflections. Unfortunately, such deterioration can cause increased flow consumption resulting in increased parasitic losses and thermodynamic cycle loss.